Hush, Hush, double life
by KissMyBassSutcliffe
Summary: Hi guys sorry if this are short. This isn't my best writting.Is a test drive. Need five reviews to post third.Please follow/review. Hope you like story of Patch and Nora from the book Hush Hush. What is Nora really?Sorry if Patch is mean.It gets better!
1. Chapter 1

Double Life

Chapter one

Nora.

I strutted across the stage in hot spots club. There was so many things that Patch didn't know. Like the fact that I come here to sing every Friday night. Or maybe the fact that I'm not entirely human either. I blurted out the chorus a final time before the song ended. I heard several claps and whoops from the few people in the club that weren't already drunk. I smiled broadly and walked off the stage. I slumped down in a chair that smells slightly like smoke. My phone buzzed telling me I had a text message. I flipped it open and smiled. Patch.

Patch.

I lay on my bed. Thinking of her. I was always thinking of her. I checked the time on my phone. Nine thirty. She should be home from Vee's house by now. I wonder if she really was there at all. Last time Nora had been at Vee's house I had confronted her about why she had to be over there every Friday night. Vee looked offended. So I dropped it. But, when I asked them what they did they stared at me Blankley. I could almost see the notches and cranks working in their head coming up with some sort of story. I sighed. I flipped open my phone to text her. Laser tag tomorrow night at eight? I hit send. A few minutes later my phone buzzed with her response. Sure! I'd love to! … Missing you. Was her response. I was still suspicious but I couldn't help but to smile. I miss you to. Can't wait to see you. Pick you up at seven thirty. I was smiling like crazy now. Sounds good she said. I chuckled and set my phone down. I layed on my bed hands behind my head. I fell asleep dreaming of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Discovered

CHAPTER TWO

OF DOUBLE LIFE

Nora

I checked the time on my phone. Patch should be here any minute. I went to the bathroom and opened my makeup bag. I put on mascara and went to grab the lip stick. I stopped. That's right Patch hates it went I were makeup. I went to wipe off the mascara but the door bell rang. "COMING!" I yelled. I ran to my room and slipped off my close replacing them with a black tee shirt and skinny jeans. I slipped on my black converse and put on a purple beanie. I ran down the stairs and yanked open the door. Patch stood there his hair wet and a big pirate grin on his face. His eyes widened when he saw what I was wearing. "Hi, Angel." He smiled. A smile that made my heart melt every time. I smiled back at him inhaling his earthy mint smell. He pulled me to him and kissed me. He grabbed my hand a led me to his jeep. I sat down in the passenger's seat and he shut the door behind me. A few seconds later we were speeding down the road. Every now and then his eyes drifted to me. Or I guess my chest and I loved every second of it.

Patch

I was still shocked by what Nora had worn. Not that I didn't like it. She had black skinny jeans and a tight black tee shirt with a purple beanie and black knee high converse. Every time I looked at her it knocked my breath out. "So are we going to Bo's?" She asked. My jaw tightened. "No. It's gone." I replied. "Gone?" she said puzzled. "Ya it's gone. Burned down last week." I snapped a little harsher then I had intended. I instantly regretted it. I saw the hurt in her face as her eyes water just a little bit. She turned toward the window. I wanted to shoot myself. I speed up. Not daring to look at her for fear of what I would see.

Nora

We stood in the laser tag room. I recharged a looked back and forth. I was breathing heavily. Using my keen wolf hearing I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around. It was Patch. Rixon and Jack were on either side of him. They were all smiling. Guns poised to shoot. We were on the first floor. I looked up. There was no way out of this. And then I did I didn't think I just did. I smiled wickedly and backed up a couple of feet. I launched myself up flipping over their heads. I landed on my feet and turned around. They spun on their heels mouths agape trying to figure out what happened. I cussed under my breath realizing what I had just done. I knew what they were thinking. It wasn't possible. It wasn't human.


	3. Chapter 3

HI GUYS! SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP WAS AT SCHOOL! THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD DO THIS WELL! THANKS AGAIN! SORRY IF PATCH IS MEEN IN SOME IS ALL WORKS OUT! ANY WAT HERE IT IS.

SHOCK

Chapter three

Of double life

Nora

We sat in the car. Silently. We were on the high way about a half an hour from my house. "What was that." He growled. "What?" I said. "Don't play your stupid little game you know what I'm talking about!" he yelled pulling to the side of the highway and slamming on the brakes. "You're keeping something from me!" he screamed. "Tell me!" his black eyes scorched my skin. "There's no way you could pull something off like that!" "Why are you so mad I whispered." I started to cry. He started speeding again. And then it hit me. The wall of anger. "WAIT, A SECOND! You always keep things from me!" I yelled at a quite startled Patch. "You said there's no way I could pull something like that off! What am I not good enough to do something cool? …. Am I not good enough for you?" I whispered the last sentence but I knew he had heard me. I could tell he was about to yell but I wouldn't stay to hear it. I opened the door Patch driving at top speed. In a blink of an eye I was out. I rolled along the road not a scratch on me. Witch I couldn't have done if I were human. The black jeep screeched to a stop. Patch jumped out. He screamed my name. He sounded so worried I almost ran to him. But then I remembered what he had said. I bolted off the highway and through the trees. I could hear patch calling my name chasing after me. It took everything I had not to stop.

Patch

I hated myself. More than I ever had before. I sat in my jeep slamming my head into the steering weal until it bleeds. I cried. Not because of the pain but because of Nora. I realized the truth in her words. I heard a buzz. At first I thought I had imagined it. But, there it was again. I looked up. Her phone. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't stop myself. I flipped it open. She had two text messages. One from Vee and one from a blocked number. The one from Vee said: See u at Hot Spot Club on Friday! Oops I mean "play date" ha-ha. The other said: Reminder. Training. Tomorrow at eight thirty sharp see you there blackcub." Something was wrong here and I was going to find out. Preferably tonight at eight thirty…. Sharp. I'm going to find my angel I though and I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

HI GUYS! SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP WAS AT SCHOOL! THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD DO THIS WELL! THANKS AGAIN! SORRY IF PATCH IS MEEN IN SOME IS ALL WORKS OUT! ANY WAT HERE IT IS.

SHOCK

Chapter three

Of double life

Nora

We sat in the car. Silently. We were on the high way about a half an hour from my house. "What was that." He growled. "What?" I said. "Don't play your stupid little game you know what I'm talking about!" he yelled pulling to the side of the highway and slamming on the brakes. "You're keeping something from me!" he screamed. "Tell me!" his black eyes scorched my skin. "There's no way you could pull something off like that!" "Why are you so mad I whispered." I started to cry. He started speeding again. And then it hit me. The wall of anger. "WAIT, A SECOND! You always keep things from me!" I yelled at a quite startled Patch. "You said there's no way I could pull something like that off! What am I not good enough to do something cool? …. Am I not good enough for you?" I whispered the last sentence but I knew he had heard me. I could tell he was about to yell but I wouldn't stay to hear it. I opened the door Patch driving at top speed. In a blink of an eye I was out. I rolled along the road not a scratch on me. Witch I couldn't have done if I were human. The black jeep screeched to a stop. Patch jumped out. He screamed my name. He sounded so worried I almost ran to him. But then I remembered what he had said. I bolted off the highway and through the trees. I could hear patch calling my name chasing after me. It took everything I had not to stop.

Patch

I hated myself. More than I ever had before. I sat in my jeep slamming my head into the steering weal until it bleeds. I cried. Not because of the pain but because of Nora. I realized the truth in her words. I heard a buzz. At first I thought I had imagined it. But, there it was again. I looked up. Her phone. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't stop myself. I flipped it open. She had two text messages. One from Vee and one from a blocked number. The one from Vee said: See u at Hot Spot Club on Friday! Oops I mean "play date" ha-ha. The other said: Reminder. Training. Tomorrow at eight thirty sharp see you there blackcub." Something was wrong here and I was going to find out. Preferably tonight at eight thirty…. Sharp. I'm going to find my angel I though and I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning! This may have blood! Please give me some ideas for next chapter! Thanks guys!

Sorry for posting the third one twice I thought it was the fourth one I think this ones the best enjoy!

Please give me ideas for next chapter! Thanks!

Night life.

Chapter four

of double life

Nora

I woke up five minutes before the meeting. Or training I should say. I was dreaming of Patch. I always was. I cursed under my breath and through something black on. I ran out the door. Someday I'd tell him. Someday and the sooner the better.

At training I put on my shiny black full body suit. I slipped my weapon belt over my head. I placed two pistols, eight knifes, one grenade in my belt. I slung a rifle over my shoulder. If only Patch could see me now. I giggled like a school girl and went to the training field.

Patch

I watched as Nora looked both ways and opened a door that appeared to be made out of the side of the mountain. We were in the middle of no were. She stepped inside the door and swung it shut. I swooped down from the sky and caught the door before it slammed shut. I waited a minute to make sure it was safe. Then I slipped in. Inside it was cold like a freezer and the walls were all made of metal. I read the door signs until I found the one that read "training room." I opened the door slowly, and even though it was made of metal it still made a soft moan like creak. Inside the room it was noticeably warmer. The room was no bigger than a closet and was full of weapons of all kinds. At the end of the room there was another door labeled "battle arena." I slipped a dagger in my back pocket just in case. I opened the door. I was on a metal plat form connected to a stair case hundreds of feet above what looked like a grassy indoor foot ball field. The field was littered with obstacles and things to hide behind like the paintball rooms I played at years ago. On a towering screen hanging from the ceiling was a list of names with photos of all the people (or so I was guessing.) that were in the battle. In a room across the stadium I noticed a couple of viewers with clip boards. A loud gong noise rang out. I drew my wings and flew to the ceiling. I hid behind a rafter. "Greetings ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the training arena. We will choose the remaining two survivors from this match today to join our force. Ready ... begin!" shouted a voice that seemed to come out of no were. I looked for Nora and saw her clinging to a corner of the ceiling directly across from me. I hoped to god she didn't see me. I was surprised as she sat there during most of the battle down below. Every now and then she would pull out a pistol and nail someone in the head. Once I even saw her throw a grenade. Not once giving away her destination. I was impressed beyond belief. Plus she looked so HOT! Yet how could she of kept this from me? I felt awfully rejected. There was about ten kids left when she slid down the wall onto the battle ground below. I have never seen anything so graceful. She pulled out two pistols. One in each hand. Instantly she hit One petite blond girl, two red headed boys that looked Like twins, one brown haired girl, and over wait brunette, and a blond boy. My jaw dropped. There was four of them now. My Angel, a brunette boy, a red haired girl, and … MARCIE! I almost yelled. What was she doing here! I wondered. The brunette boy shot the red head right through the chest. Nora barely missed one of his bullets herself. I held my breath. Marcie came up behind him and threw a knife. She was so bad at aiming though that it went right by his head. The boy roared as it hit the side of his ear. His body glowed as he turned into a giant grizzly bear. Nora looked frightened and Marcie turned into a pixie and zipped away. A pixie? She is a pixie. I almost laughed. Marcie turned back and ran at Nora two daggers in her hand. Nora just sat there facing the other way. I was just about to yell watch out when she turned around. I clamped my mouth shut, and thanked the heavens. Right before Marcie hit her, her leg came into the air. Nora kicked Marcie in the jaw so hard I heard her neck crack. She shuttered and so did I. Nora turned into a wolf! My angel a wolf! I smiled. She jumped on Marcie. I knew she wasn't a killer. I saw it in her eyes to. But my Nora couldn't let her die painfully. Even if it was Marcie. I watched as Marcie gasped for breath. A single tear ran down her cheek. She muttered something that looked like "make it quick." Nora crying herself nodded. I watched…

Nora

"Make it quick." Marcie moaned. I felt the tears stinging my eyes and nodded. I lunged for her neck. My razor sharp teeth puncturing the skin. I tore into her neck. Her body struggled for a second and then went limp. I cried, even though I had hated her. And for one split second I swore I saw black probing eyes and big black wing above me. But when I blinked it was… or he was gone.

Patch

Her beautiful black silky fur no stained with blood…. I shuttered at the memory. One last stop. …. Hot Spots.


	6. Chapter 6

Hush, Hush,

Sixth (technically fifth)

Story chapter of

Double life.

Nora

I pull on my black tights and slip into my ash grey dress over my head. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Vee said. "Only if Patch could see you now!" She laughed. I punched her in the shoulder but ended up laughing because that was exactly what I was thinking. "Now get out there and knock 'em dead." She smiled. I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, you're the best." I told her. "You bet! And don't you forget it!" I slipped on my high heal boots and put on some lip stick. I stepped through the curtains and into the smoke filled room of hot spot. The beat started and I waited for the words to start. I saw a pool table in the corner and though of the first night I went to Bo's arcade with him. I smiled. It suddenly faded as I thought of the fight in the car. We haven't talked since. Plus I left my phone in his car. I hope he hasn't read through my text messages…. The words to the song started and I began to sing.

Vee

I smiled watching Nora sing. I was so happy when she decided to pursue her dream. I walked down the club to a vending machine by the door. I put in a five dollar bill and got two bags of chips, a coke, skittles, and a sprite. She was going to be hungry after… Or at least I would be. Right now I was thinking about anything but my diet. I looked over in time to see three figures enter the club. I instantly recognized Rixon, Jack, and … Patch. Crap. I ran over to them. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "It's a free country isn't it?" Rixon replied. He smiled at me and pulled me to him .He kissed me on the lips. For a second I enjoyed it. Then I remembered what was going on. I pulled away. "You have to get out of here! NOW!" I said. Why was Rixon doing this? He knew about Nora. We were in this together weren't we? He only laughed. I shoved him away. "NOW!" I yelled.

Rixon

I knew Vee was mad at me. I did now about Nora, but I though Patch deserved to know. Even if my girlfriend was going to strangle me later. She shoved me hard and I laughed. I kissed her buying Patch enough time to slip by. I saw his jaw drop when he heard Nora sing. I smiled. "Go get her bro." I thought into her mind. I heard his shaky laugh in reply.

Patch

OH MY GOD. I have never seen Nora so beautiful before. Or sing this way. She truly was an angel. My angel. I sat down at an empty table and hid my face parshly with a menu. I listened to her words…..

Uh huh, life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is<br>Cause life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is<p>

Chill out , what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be, you will see  
>I like you the way you are<br>When we're drivin' in your car  
>and you're talking to me one on one but you've become<p>

Somebody else round everyone else  
>You're watching your back like you can't relax<br>You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<p>

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>And you fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
>and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>no no no

You come over unannounced  
>dressed up like you're somethin' else<br>where you are ain't where it's at you see  
>you're making me<br>laugh out when you strike your pose  
>take off all your preppy clothes<br>you know you're not fooling anyone  
>when you've become<p>

Somebody else round everyone else  
>Watching your back, like you can't relax<br>Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<p>

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>and You fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into  
>honesty<br>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>no no no<p>

Chill out , what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before  
>And if you could only let it be<br>You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
>You're watching your back, like you can't relax<br>You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<p>

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>and you fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into  
>honesty<br>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>no no no<p>

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>You fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>no no no.

She was so beautiful. I wanted to run up there and crush her with my passion, yet I couldn't let her now I was her. She finished the last line. I made my way to the exit. For a split second are eyes locked. And then I was gone.

Nora

I sung the last line. "No, no, no." I sung. I looked around the crowd. I saw Rixon, Jack, Vee, and …. Patch at the exit. Are eyes locked and then I blinked, he was gone.

Rixon

Oh!

Jack

My!

Vee

Freaking!

Patch

God.


	7. Chapter 7

When all is brought together.

Sixth chapter of Double Life.

This is dedicated to Candywasted,

Who reviewed my story at 1:52 in the morning.

(I still love all my fans too!) (At least where I am it was.) Enjoy! This may be sad!

NOTHING I REPEAT NOTHING IS PERMENENT IN THIS CHAPTER! NOTHING THE SAD THING DOESN'T LAST SO DON'T GET MAD EVEN THOUGH I JUST GAVE AWAY SOMETHING! HAHA!

Nora

It was seven in the morning. I couldn't wait any longer. I called him for the fifth time this morning. It went to voicemail. "Patch answer me. I need to hear your voice. Patch please….. I'm sorry. … I love you."I hung up. I sat on my bed for about an hour it seemed. I heard a knock on the door. Probably mom's package. I slouched all the way down stairs. I opened the door…. My voice cracked. "P- P- Patch?" I barely got out. "Angel." He said but there was no question in it. I ran into his arms and my knees buckled as he held me. He kissed me so tenderly my world melted. All I wanted was Patch, forever. Suddenly I pulled away. What was I doing? I socked him in the jaw. He rubbed his chin for a minute. "I deserved." He finally said, flashing one of his sexy pirate grins. We laughed together before I remembered last night. "You were there weren't you?" I asked.

Patch

"You were there weren't you?" my Angel asked. I clenched my jaw. I saw the look of rejection on her face and a single tear. "No, my love. I didn't mean it that way." I smiled and kissed her again. She pulled away again. "Were you?" she barely whispered. "Yes…. How could you keep something like that from me?" I asked. "It wasn't that big of a deal." She said. "Your voice was." I said. "Oh, and the fact you're a wolf." I blurted out. I pull a hand to my mouth. Crap. "What? How do you know about that?" she asked. "I got a text message on your phone." I replied. "May I have it back?" she asked. I handed it to her. I saw you at training." I gave in. "So it wasn't a dream? I did see you?" "ya." I said back. She kicked me between the legs and then kissed me. "Make up your mind." I groaned. She laughed into my mouth.

Nora

It had become a tradition. Every time I went to training he would come. To Hot Spot to. But he never sung. He said he was terrified to.

I opened the door to the training facility. I left it open barely and smiled up to Patch. Who was hovering in the sky. He smiled back. I went into the weapon storage and retrieved my things. Patch was at my side at once. "Good luck." He whispered and bit my ear. I kissed him. I walked into the battle grounds and Patch flew to the ceiling. I laughed silently. The gong rang out and I flew into action. This time I gave it my all to show off to Patch. Every now and then I saw his eyes widen and he licked his lips. I laughed to myself.

Patch

God, I loved her. She was amazing, perfect, and most of all mine. I watched her dodge twelve fire balls. I groaned thinking of her. I leaned forward. It all happened so fast. A fire ball hit my hand. I plummeted down to the ground. Everyone gasped as I stood up. My wings fully extended. "Patch!" Nora screamed. "Run!" But it was too late. They were on me instantly. I struggled and bit at the suited men. But it was no use. I heard Nora's screams. A man put a pistol to my head. I froze. I couldn't die. I was an angel. But did Nora know that? Could she bear to see me get shot?

Nora

I screamed his name as a man put a pistol to his head. Several men held me back. I kicked then in between the legs and they let go. Too late. It was all too late. I heard the sound of the bullet ring out. I sobbed and ran to him. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. I sobbed into him. "Angel…. Don't worry about me….I can't." he swallowed. They carried him through the door.

Patch

They carried me through the door before I could finish tell her I couldn't die. But these people were supernatural experts. Could they find a way? I already missed my Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

Despair and Revenge.

Seventh chapter to

Double life.

Nora

Life was horrible without him. Everyone in school looked at me like they thought I did it. People would say things like: "Why'd you kill your boyfriend Mr. Hyde?" or "You finally got tired of him staying out to late?" I would go into the bathroom and sob for hours. Vee was always there for me. So were Rixon and Jack. My world was torn apart.

I sat at lunch with Vee. "You sure you're going to be alright?" she asked before she left. I nodded. I sat by myself until a shaggy haired boy approached me. I recognized him from training. He was there when it happened. "How you holding up?" He put and arm around my shoulder. I sobbed so hard the whole world must have heard it. "That bad. Eh?" he asked and rubbed my shoulders. I nodded. "There is one thing we can do…." He smiled at me. "What?" I whimpered. "Get revenge." He whispered into my ear. My eyes widened. "My names Blake." He offered.

Blake

I saw the pain in Nora's eyes and the burst of anger in her soul. We snuck into the weapon storage and grabbed everything we could. Then we went into the battle ground. Nora set up at least a yard of dynamite and T.N.T. We ran out of there as Nora threw a grenade behind her. We set every room afire. There was one room left. The vault. We put a grenade in front of it and hid behind the door. When we heard the boom we entered. In the center of a table coughing was a figure…..

SORRY EVERONE IF THEESE LAST TWO WERE SHORT AND IF I RUSHED THROUGH THEM. PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Of Hush, Hush.

Double life.

Final chapter

Nora

I wanted the figure to be Patch. But, it couldn't be. Could it? No, Patch was dead. I tried not to cry. Before I could get up the courage to look there was a loud bagging noise on the door. Followed by the sound of bullets. "Hold them off!" Blake yelled. "I'll get this pour guy out of here!" he yelled over the crescendo of noise. I nodded and ran to the door. I stood in a protective stance and pulled out two rifles, one for each hand. I sighed deeply and kicked down the door. "FOR PATCH!" I yelled. I started firing like there was no tomorrow. When I finished and the smoke cleared there was at least twenty bodies's scattered across the floor. I panted heavily as I watched the blood trickle in a stream away from the bodies. My mind went fuzzy. Did they set off a gas bomb and I didn't see? I wondered, then everything went black and I collapsed. I woke up in my own bed. I sat up my mind foggy. There was a note on my night stand. It read: "Nora, Guess what we found !" From Blake. I couldn't read anything after we found. I tossed the note in the waste basket. "What happened?" I wondered. And then I remembered. I cried when I thought of Patch. God, I missed him. The soft touch of his lips on mind, his hands…, his pirate grin, ….him always holding me…. I wept my eyes out.

Nora

It was Saturday night. I stood by Vee as she applied the last bit of makeup to my face. After she left I scrubbed it off my face. The way Patch liked it….. I saw Blake coming toward me. "Hey." He said. "Hey." I responded. "Did you get my message?" he smiled. "Ya. But I couldn't read it." I said my face still straight. His expression looked shocked. He started to say something but I was called to the stage. "Bye!" I said. I stood on the stage remembering that first night I saw Patch here. I smiled. I started to sing as my eyes watered.

**"Breakeven"**

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just praying to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even<p>

Her best days will be some of my worst  
>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first<br>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no<p>

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
>I'm falling to pieces<p>

They say bad things happen for a reason  
>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<br>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
>And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no<p>

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>One still in love while the other one's leaving<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)<p>

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<br>Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name.<p>

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break<br>No it don't break  
>No it don't break even no<p>

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>(Oh glad your okay now)  
>I'm falling to pieces yeah<br>(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
>I'm falling to pieces yeah<br>(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh it don't break even no  
>Oh it don't break even no<br>Oh it don't break even no .

I finished and started to cry. I ran off the stage into the bathroom. About a half hour later I walked out. I had finally finished crying. I walked back toward the stage. There he was singing. Patch! He was alive. Our eye locked and the world shattered. He was alive! I wanted to run to him but I just cried and listened to his words.

Patch

I wanted to kiss and crush her with my passion. Tell her I was so sorry and everything would be ok. But I was determined to finish this song. This song for my Angel. I sung never once breaking eye contact with her. I loved her so much.

**"Angel"**

I've got an angel  
>She doesn't wear any wings<br>She wears a heart that can melt my own  
>She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing<br>She gives me presents  
>With her presence alone<br>She gives me everything I could wish for  
>She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home<br>chorus  
>She could make angels<br>I've seen it with my own eyes  
>You gotta be careful when you've got good love<br>Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying  
>chorus:<br>But you're so busy changing the world  
>Just one smile can change all of mine<br>We share the same soul  
>Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh<br>We Share the same soul  
>Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh<br>We Share the same soul  
>Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
>Umm umm umm uhhhhhhmm<p>

I ran to her I embraced her in my arms. Right there right now. She wept into my shirt. I kissed her on the head. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. I looked over her shoulder to see Rixon and Vee trapped in each other's embrace. He caught me staring and wagged his eye brows. But yet he looked like he was going to cry himself. I stared into my Angels eyes. "I love you." I said. "I love you more." She replied. I kissed her with all my passion and I swear I heard all the angels in heaven sing.

**IF YOU WANT A CHAPTER EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED TO PATCH. JUST TELL ME. I WILL BE HAPPY TO DO SO! PLEASE REVIEW! ****  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Hush, Hush.

What happened to Patch?

Dedicated to truly dangerous.

(yes Nora does figure out.)

Patch

I couldn't stop thinking of my Angel. I felt another needle enter my stiff body. Several more of my feathers were pulled out of my body. My wings ached but my arms ached more to hold her. They drew another tube of blood. It had been at least the fourth time today. The masked men rolled me into a giant vault. "Are you kidding me?" I thought. "A vault?"

I woke up rubbing my eyes. I had dreamt of her again, like always. I looked around and remembered were I was. I cussed. Suddenly there was a loud bang. I looked over at the vault door, which had now been blown to pieces. I coughed. "GET THE DOOR I'LL GET THIS POOR GUY OUT OF HERE!" I recognized the brunette from the first training Nora had ever had. (that I had seen.) I think his name was Blake. I saw a thin girl with brown hair nod. Nora? Nora! Angel… Did she know it was me? No she would have said something. There was another bang on the door from across the room. "FOR PATCH!" Nora yelled and that's when I really knew it was her. I smiled. I wanted to kiss her so bad right now. She started firing off her two rifles to no end. When she finished there were several bodies on the ground. She coughed a couple of times the passed out. "Nora!" I called out. I saw the look of surprise on Blake's face like he had just seen a ghost. I ran to Nora no longer feeling the pain in my body. I slung her over my shoulder after kissing her forehead. "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled to Blake. He nodded after regaining his composure. I held her lips to my chest to keep the smoke for her lungs. I couldn't help notice how great it felt.

According to Blake Nora still didn't know I was alive. I wanted it to be special. I waited till she finished her song dazzled like always. I stepped onto the stage. She was talking to Vee. She looked back to the stage. Her face dropped in surprise. Patch she muttered. I felt a chill of pleasure as she spoke my name. I started to lightly strum my guitar and sing the song that I had wrote months ago for her. I had never had the courage to sing it to her or in front of anyone else until now. I was terrified of singing in front of people but right now I didn't notice it. I sing the song titled Angel to her. ( wrote by Jack Johnson not me.) . When I finished we ran to each other. We sobbed into each other's arms kissing each other. I looked over her shoulder and saw Rixon and Vee passionately intertwined. I smiled and pulled away. "I love you." She said and I hated that she beat me to the punch. "I love you more." I smiled and we kissed again. At that moment I knew. I knew that all the angels in heaven could feel it. I just knew. It was times like these that I am glad I fell.

(GIVE ME IDEAS! PLEASE! ANY IDEAS FOR A NEW STORY LINE ABOUT THEM EVEN IF IT INVOLVES OTHER CHARECTERS FROM DIFFERENT BOOKS!)


End file.
